1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments setting forth the ideas described throughout this disclosure pertain to the field of weight measurement devices. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more aspects of the disclosure enable a tactile handle integrated scale. Such a handle with an integrated scale may be attached to luggage, a backpack, a container, or any other object that can be lifted, pulled, or transported, and provide a weight measurement when the attached object is lifted by the handle. One or more embodiments employ tactile outputs so that weight values can be determined using touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Straps or handles with integrated scales are well-known in the art. For example, Laniado in US Patent Publication US 2007/0056779 teaches a backpack with shoulder straps having integrated scales. These scales use torsion springs coupled to a moveable weight indicator with weight gauges coupled to the shoulder straps. Similarly Siwak in U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,615 teaches a scale integrated into a luggage handle, which uses coil springs to measure the weight of the luggage.
Mechanisms known in the art for integrating weight measurement devices into handles have used visual outputs to indicate the measured weight. For example, Laniado teaches shoulder straps with scales that display measured weight using a pointer and a set of markers for the weight, much like an analog scale. Laniado also comments that output may be via a digital display. Siwak also teaches scales with analog output, using for example colored bands, or with digital output. In all known mechanisms for handle integrated scales, the output of the measurement is interpreted visually. A user must examine the scale and the gauge to determine the weight of the item attached to the handle.
A limitation of existing handle integrated scales is that they are not usable by people with vision impairments who are unable to easily read the scale output. Users with adequate vision may also find it inconvenient in some cases to have to examine the scale to determine the weight, for example in dark conditions.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a tactile handle integrated scale with tactile output so that users can determine the weight without looking at a visual output.